


Okay, I Love You

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, Romance, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John confesses his love to Harold but gets something he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I received. I hope you enjoy it. c:

He walked left to right, right to left. His feet could have made a whole in the carpet of the Library if he continued this action long enough. He breathed in and out, in and out as he tried to calm his nerves.

“Nervous” was an understatement; he was petrified. Though, he knew it had to be done. He had to tell how he felt. He mentally slapped himself for being so dreadfully scared. John Reese feared nothing, John Reese was strong, John Reese could do this.

He had fought on the battlefield, shooting and through bombs here and there, giving out orders or taking them. He was fearless.

A man like Harold Finch, a paranoid man with no real body strength, shouldn't bring him any kind of feels of being afraid. Mister 'Good-with-computers', Mister 'Sucker-for-Surveillance' should be an simple mission.

“Mister Reese?” he heard a voice say from another room.

John released the held breath in kept in. It was now or never.

“Finch?” he called out, making his way to the room. He tried his best to control the shaking his legs were doing.

John entered the room and there was a curtain.

“Mister.. Reese?” a voice behind the curtain said.

“H-Harold—ahem--Harold, I need to speak with you.” John said.

“Kay.”

“I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now.”

“Kay.”

“Harold, I don't want to ruin what we have but I can't take it anymore.”

“Kay.”

“Harold, I.. I..” John pulled the curtain back. “Harold, I love you!”

John Reese's eyes widen as he looked into the eyes of a Quaker parrot, sitting on a perch stand. It cocked its head and blinked at the human. There was silence for what felt like a century. The bird flapped its wings a bit and then cocked its head to the other side.

“Kay.” it simply said.

“Mister Reese?” a voice said from behind.

Slowly, John turned around and faced Harold who looked a bit confused as he held a two paper bags in his arms. The older man tilted his head the best he could and blinked.

“F-Finch! How did.. When did.. What is this?” John asked, referring to the bird. He could feel his cheeks burning.

“My new pet parrot, Kay.” Harold explained.

“Harold! Reese! Love you!” Kay squawked.

John flinched a bit but looked at Harold who looked back at him. They shared a small smile.


End file.
